Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise
Twilgiht's Sparkly Sleepover is a book by Perdita Finn. It was published in 2016 Description The novel picks up exactly where Friendship Games left off, with Twilight Sparkle meeting her human doppelgänger. The Equestria Girls introduce Sci-Twi to her pony counterpart. Sci-Twi becomes a little underwhelmed when Pinkie Pie tells her that Twilight knows everything about friendship, but Twilight says that she does not exactly know everything, but is always learning something new about friendship every day. The girls then catch the Princess up on what happened during the Friendship Games and fill in Sci-Twi all about Equestria. After the Princess leaves, Sci-Twi becomes even more nervous when Rainbow Dash suggests she also probably knows a lot about friendship, when in reality she does not. Some time later, Twilight (the human one) returns to Crystal Prep Academy to gather her belongings from her locker when she is suddenly greeted by her old classmates, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat. They all taunt her for returning, but Twilight pays them no mind. Twilight then receives a text from Sunset Shimmer asking to help her out with math homework, when the Shadowbolts intervene the text. Sunny Flare also looks at a text from Rainbow Dash inviting Twilight to go rock climbing. Before they give her back her phone, the Shadowbolts advise Twilight to "be cool" and not to trust anyone and to find an ally. After getting her phone back, she receives texts from Applejack and Fluttershy inviting her to different activities. Later, Pinkie texts all the Equestria Girls about the slumber party the next night. Sunset gives Twilight a separate text asking if she would like to get picked up for the party so that she would not have to show up alone. Twilight agrees and then jokes about turning into a raging she-demon again after contemplating her transformation into Midnight Sparkle during the Friendship Games. The next night, the Equestria Girls celebrate their first slumber party with Twilight at Pinkie's house. The night starts when the girls play a game of Spin the Nail Polish, which is similar to Spin the Bottle, except with nail polish bottles and whomever it lands on the spinner has to paint one of the girls' fingernails that color. Then the girls play Sardines, which is a reverse version of hide and go seek where one girl hides and when each of the girls find her, they have to join her and bunch together like a can of sardines. Afterwards, the girls play a dancing game with their favorite songs. The girls post some photos of the party online. Sunny Flare texts Twilight about the photos and asks if her friends gossiped about her when she was out of the room. This makes her nervous. Twilight admits out loud that this is her first sleepover, but the girls all comfort her. The next morning, Twilight decides to go to the library to learn more about friendship, by using teen magazines for research. Suddenly, the Shadowbolts once again approach her. Sugarcoat gives Twilight a quiz from one of the magazines about friendship. Twilight discovers that she hasn't done anything on the quiz, such as exchanging clothes or making cookies. Sunny Flare suggests Twilight to ask Rainbow Dash to make cookies. After the Shadowbolts leave, Twilight notices them arguing over whose house to go to later. Once they are gone, Twilight decides to ask Sunset to make cookies instead. Later, Sunset arrives at Twilight's house, and while they make cookies, they decide to talk about magic. Sunset asks Twilight if she ever felt afraid of how much magic she had inside of her, since she experienced her own she-demon transformation. Twilight offers Sunset to borrow her boots, but Sunset politely refuses. After making the cookies, Twilight takes a selfie of her, Sunset, and Spike. Later, Twilight makes the selfie her profile photo and checks some things off her list. Sour Sweet texts her saying that Twilight's cookies turned out better than Sunny Flare's. The next day, Twilight spends some time with Fluttershy at her house to give Spike a nice grooming. After Spike is nice and clean, Twilight once again takes a selfie with Fluttershy and Spike. While Rainbow Dash waits for Twilight to arrive at the rock climbing center, the Shadowbolts arrive there as well before Twilight. The Shadowbolts attempt to intimidate Rainbow by reminding her how awful Twilight is at sports. When Twilight arrives, Rainbow offers Twilight to climb first. While Twilight climbs, the Shadowbolts all argue over who gets to climb up first. Sour Sweet climbs up while Sugarcoat belays and Sunny Flare videos them. Sugarcoat gets easily distracted by how well Twilight does. Later that night, Rainbow Dash calls Applejack about the Crystal Prep girls and how she noticed how unsure Twilight was of herself. Twilight looks over the Shadowbolts' list and has a feeling something is wrong with it. The next morning, Twilight joins Pinkie to watch the CHS basketball game. Pinkie then points out Flash Sentry to her. Twilight tells Pinkie that Flash keeps waiting for her at her locker. Pinkie believes that Flash likes Twilight, but Twilight asks if it is because she looks like the Twilight from Equestria. Sunset then arrives and joins Pinkie and Twilight. Sunset assures Twilight that Flash likes her not just because she looks like the Twilight from Equestria. During the game, Twilight enthusiastically cheers every time CHS gets a basket, but Pinkie and Sunset are too busy talking with each other. After the next basket, Twilight makes up a chant for the Wondercolts, which, at first, she is embarrassed by, until Pinkie, Sunset and the rest of the crowd join in the chant. After the winning game, the Wondercolts all head to the Sweet Shoppe to celebrate. Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight all get hot cocoa with whipped cream and extra sprinkles. While Sunset goes to talk to Scootaloo, the rest of the Equestria Girls join them. They once again tell Twilight that Flash has eyes on her. Meanwhile, Twilight sees the Shadowbolts hanging out, but not having a good time. Twilight begins to feel sorry for them. Rainbow Dash and Rarity then announce they are planning a spa party sleepover at Rarity's house. Twilight then asks if they can invite the girls from Crystal Prep, since they seem to need a little friendship magic. Rarity goes over to invite them and they accept her invitation. The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts all arrive at Rarity's house for her spa sleepover. The girls are having a good time, but Twilight runs late. Sunny Flare asks if she has transformed into Midnight Sparkle again, which puts a halter on the party. Sunset assures Sunny Flare that everyone makes mistakes, but Sunny Flare wonders if it might happen again, but complements how brave she is for inviting them. Twilight finally arrives with Spike. Fluttershy at first suggests making oatmeal masks, but the Crystal Prep girls do not seem open to the idea. Rainbow Dash suggests playing Flashlight Tag, but Sunny Flare wants to use the flashlights to put on a fashion show. After a few moments of arguing, Twilight suggests making friendship bracelets. She starts by having Sour Sweet make one for her. With this, everyone is once again having a good time. After this, Sunny Flare declares that it is time to play Truth or Dare. Surprisingly, the Equestria Girls have not played Truth or Dare before. Sunny Flare plays a version of the game where they use index cards, with one pile for truths and one pile for dares. After rolling some dice, Rainbow Dash goes first, and she chooses to do a truth first. The question she is given is to name one person in the room she would least like to be stuck on a desert island. She answers that she would least like to be stuck on a desert island by herself. Applejack gets the next truth and is asked to choose between Fluttershy and Rarity for her best friend. But Applejack refuses to answer the question, much to the ire of the Shadowbolts. Sunny Flare goes next and chooses a dare, which she claims says to do an imitation of Midnight Sparkle, which she does. However, no one, not even the other Shadowbolts, find her imitation amusing in the least. Rarity sternly suggests that Sunny Flare leave, but Twilight refuses. Twilight tells Sunny Flare that she does not have to be cruel to have friends. Sunset discovers what the dare card actually said, which was "Do a stupid dance." Sunny Flare protests by calling Twilight a "real monster", but Sunset says that anyone can turn into a monster, but they will always have friends to forgive them when they do. Twilight forgives Sunny Flare, as do the rest of the girls. Sunny Flare then suggests they stop playing the game and instead give each other new hairstyles. After a long night of activity, Sunny Flare presents Twilight with a special crown for teaching everyone all about friendship. After the spa party, Twilight throws her very own slumber party, once again inviting both the Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts. Sunny Flare makes some cupcakes with Applejack. Sour Sweet helps out Pinkie Pie with the decorations. Sugarcoat helps out Fluttershy at the animal shelter and they teach Spike a new trick for the party. The next day, Twilight hangs out with Sunset at the Sweet Shoppe, and asks her to make a special playlist made up of songs that each of the girls like for the party. When the girls arrive at Twilight's house, they see on the ceiling special constellations that make up each of their names. When the party starts, the girls all play games and eat the cupcakes Applejack and Sunny Flare made. Then Twilight turns on the music and Spike does the new dance that he learned. The next song on the playlist is Rainbow Rocks, and all the girls sing and dance along. Twilight now feels confident that she knows a lot more about friendship than she originally thought. In the epilogue of the story, Trixie approaches Twilight and asks her what her secret is to having so many friends. Twilight replies that she just has fun and then offers her to hang out. Reader's Reviews 1 Excelent sic story!. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 7+ *Reading Aloud Age: 6+ Clean. Category:Children's Fiction Category:Equestria Girls Category:Age 6 Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Children's Fantasy Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:2016 Category:Sequel